Pink Pearl
Pink Pearl is a Homeworld Gem, who previously belonged to Pink Diamond before being taken from her and placed under White Diamond's ownership, later to be known as White Pearl. She first appeared in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". Appearance Pink Pearl's features are typical for a Pearl, though do bear some notable differences. She has a pink color scheme, with pink skin, light and hot pink clothes, and pale pink hair hair, which is twisted into two Princess-Leia-inspired buns that are held to the sides of her head. While under White Diamond's control, she wore a black top that resembles a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that leaves the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. Her most prominent feature is the atypical scarring over her left eye, which is lined with cracks that extend to the chin, hairline, and hair bun of her physical form, completely covering the (presumably missing) eye. As her gem appears undamaged, the source of the scarring is currently unknown. Her gemstone is located on the upper part of her navel and is an oval-shaped cabochon, bearing similarities to that of the Crystal Gems' Pearl. When she appears to be serving Pink Diamond, she did not have her scarring. Her outfit and hair were also in shades of pink, and her outfit matches some of the hues of Pink Diamond's outfit. However, when she was released from White Diamond's control, she kept the scarring on her left eye. Personality Much of Pink Pearl's personality is currently unknown. A dream that Steven has in "Together Alone" depicts her as having a playful personality, playing with Pink Diamond and keeping their friendship a secret from the other Diamonds. While under White Diamond's control, Pink Pearl was shown to express rather unsettling, robotic behavior. She absently gazed into the distance when speaking, bears a constant smile, remains poised en pointe with her arms held upward in a graceful position, and moved without physically making an effort, as though she is simply floating along on her toes. This altogether gave the impression of a vacant mind, making her appear as though she is a robot. Her voice was different from the other Pearls, having a more refined voice, similar to her Diamond's. History According to Steven's dream in "Together Alone", White Pearl – then Pink – served as her Pearl thousands of years prior to Pink Diamond's colonization of the Earth. For unknown reasons, she was later assigned to White Diamond. "Legs From Here to Homeworld" White Pearl approaches the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds when they arrive on Homeworld. She emphasizes the fact that Pink Diamond, and only her, is wished to be seen by White Diamond. White Pearl suddenly encloses herself and Steven inside her shell and transports him to White. Once she has done so, White Pearl phases through a wall, disappearing. "Together Alone" She appears in White Diamond's place at Steven's "Era 3 ball" as the former had opted not to come. She stands on White Diamond's throne as the evening goes on. While smiling blankly for most of the event, she suddenly looks displeased when Connie and Steven fuse in front of the assembled Gems. "Change Your Mind" White Pearl appears as Steven and Connie are attempting to escape Homeworld with Pink’s ship, telling them they they aren’t going anywhere. She then teleports into White’s ship and later appears when Steven and the Gems confront White. She also helps attack the pink hologram Steven along with the rest of White’s mind controlled slaves, but this fails and she reverts back to her normal pink form when White loses control. She asks where she is, and Steven welcomes her back. Abilities Pink Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Clandestine Abilities *'White Capsule Generation:' While controlled by White Diamond, Pink Pearl can create a kind of white capsule around herself or other gems, with several utilities. **'Levitational Transport: '''The capsule can also float around, as seen in "Legs From Here to Homeworld" and "Change Your Mind". **'Teleportation: The capsule can also teleport Pink Pearl, as seen in "Together Alone" and "Change Your Mind" *'''Intangibility: While controlled by White Diamond, Pink Pearl has the ability to traverse solid materials such as the structure of the White Diamond ship. However, it is not yet known if this is, in fact, a skill or just the technology of the ship. *'Levitation:' While controlled by White Diamond, Pink Pearl has the ability to, indirectly, suspend her body. *'White Burst: '''While controlled by White Diamond (probably via the same), Pink Pearl is capable of shooting, through her one eye, a white energy beam equivalent to White Diamond aura, in which it can also control, mentally, the affected gems. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Mega Pearl. * fused with Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl, they form Pearl. * When fused with Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Amethyst, Amethyst (8XJ), Amethyst (8XG), and Amethyst (cheek gem), they form Opal. Relationships Pink Diamond In Steven's dream in "Together Alone", White Pearl (then Pink Pearl) is shown interacting with Steven dressed as Pink Diamond, suggesting White Pearl belonged to Pink Diamond. The two appear to have had a close relationship, having fun together and keeping their friendship a secret from the other Diamonds. White Pearl – then Pink – was then given to White Diamond, although it is uncertain when and why. White Diamond Although their relationship is unknown, White Pearl is shown acting as a messenger for White Diamond. Additionally, she is allowed to sit on White Diamond's throne during the latter's absence from Steven's "Era 3" ball. However, "Together Alone" casts doubt on whether she always belonged to White Diamond. It is then revealed in "Change Your Mind " that White Pearl was infact mind controlled by White Diamond. Steven Universe White Pearl was assigned to bring Pink Diamond's son Steven to White Diamond. She also frowns when seeing him fuse with Connie. After she is freed from White Diamond's control and becomes pink again, Steven welcomes her back from her former diamond superior White's control. Yellow & Blue Diamond White Pearl is shown to be dismissive of Yellow and Blue Diamond, denying them entrance into White Diamond's ship without a complaint from either of them. The two even showed a degree of trepidation towards her. During Steven's dream in "Together Alone", White Pearl – then pink – is shown saluting to Yellow Diamond when the latter enters Pink Diamond's room. Trivia *Since Pink Pearl was also voiced by White Diamond's voice actress, Christine Ebersole, Pink Pearl was the only Pearl seen so far not to be voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall. **That is, until Change Your Mind, where Pink Pearl is freed from White Diamond's control and regains her original voice, having Deedee Magno-Hall as her voice actress like all other Pearls seen thus far. *Pink Pearl is the first Gem encountered thus far to possess physical damage to her form despite not being corrupted or cracked. **By extension, she is the only one-eyed Pearl shown thus far. *Pink Pearl is currently the only subordinate of White Diamond to be named/specified on-screen. **In Steven's dream in "Together Alone", however, Pink Pearl is shown having formerly been a subordinate of Pink Diamond. *Pink Pearl's hairstyle is similar to that of Princess Leia from the ''Star Wars franchise. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Pink Pearl.png|GemCrust's interpretation of Pink Pearl. WhitePE.png|GemCrust's interpretation of White Pearl. tumblr_pxatj3T1P91rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Pink Pearl playing with Spinel. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems